kaijucombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Valkorron
Overview Valkorron is the top predator of an alternate Earth without sunlight. Since his species descended from vampire bats, he is very bat-like in regards to his anatomy. Origin There are many alternate Earths, but none are more bone chilling than Earth 6, an alternate Earth that was devastated by nuclear war, which had blotted out the sun. As a result, all remaining species of animals were forced to adapt to the sudden darkness. Plants evolved to use chemosynthesis to produce energy, and all the predators evolved night vision in order to catch their prey. Because of this new ecosystem, bats evolved into the dominant predators, and the largest were descendants of vampire bats known as Desmodus Gigantus, gigantic flying predators that hunt in packs composed of family groups, led by an alpha male. Valkorron was the alpha of one of these packs, one of the largest of his kind, and he lived a happy life with his pack. Unfortunately for Valkorron, it was during this time that scientists at the main Earth had discovered alternate Earths and decided to open portals to these worlds to explore them for possible colonization should our Earth ever become uninhabitable. Valkorron happened to accidentally stumble into one of these portals, transporting him to our Earth. This former top predator now must not only fight to eat, but he also must fight to prevent from getting eaten himself. After many failed attempts to get home, Valkorron is now forced to live in our world forever. Energy System Having descended from vampire bats, Valkorron's species regain energy by draining their prey of their blood through biting. Despite this, he can also regain energy over time. Ranged Combat In Valkorron's original home, his Sonic Screech was a harmless form of echolocation. Now, on our Earth, his Sonic Screech is a deadly sonic attack use to stun larger kaiju. Its only flaw is its lack of range. His second attack are Darkness Blasts, dark projectiles he fires from his eyes, which on his world was used to stun prey. These projectiles explode, turning into a dark cloud that temporarily blinds the opponent. He can also breathe out a form of dark mist which contains chemicals that has a temporary stunning effect. Grappling Valkorron lacks the strength to lift other kaiju, but can inflict great damage while grappling. His lightweight body makes it easy for opposing kaiju to lift him. Melee Combat Valkorron can use his talons to rip other kaiju into ribbons. He can also use his wings to cripple his opponents, and he can use a Vampiric Bite to drain opponents of their energy and give the energy to him. Weakness Valkorron is not the largest kaiju, nor the strongest, so he must rely on his speed and cunning to take down opponents. His energy attacks do not have the most range nor are they very damaging, as they are more for stunning and disorienting. His fur also makes him vulnerable to fire or heat based attacks. Category:Yellow Kaiju Category:Purple Kaiju Category:Evil Kaiju Category:G&G fan Category:Mammalian Kaiju Category:Male kaiju Category:Mutant